


The Kink Is Strong With This One

by BrokenxHappiness



Series: Darker than Boom Boom Teaser [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, I blame rippedjuns and MissOblivion22, I wasn't meaning to write smut, M/M, Multi, Rip Taega, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut and Crack, Taega is their Manager, This was an impromptu fic, Why Did I Write This?, Yes I'm calling you two out, fite me, he's seen too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness
Summary: Seventeen is a group of thirteen FCKING horny teenage boys.RIP Taega {their manager}, he's seen too much.





	The Kink Is Strong With This One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rippedjuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/gifts).



> To my dear Rippedjuns and MissOblivion22.
> 
> This is all your fault.
> 
> I dedicate this mess to you two.
> 
> #RIPTAEGAHEWILLBEMISSED
> 
> #MEVERFORGET

"I love you Woo, but I can't have yo hairy legs brushing against me."

"Wait- for what?" Wonwoo's book fell off his hold.

He eyed his fellow band member who barged into their shared room with a box of stuff.

"Are you asking me what, because of the sudden love or the hairy leg comment?" Jun questioned casually.

"Er.. both," Wonwoo blurted out.

He was stunned and taken aback by Jun's forwardness. The latter simply propped himself next to Wonwoo's leg and started unbuckling his jeans.

"Bro, what?" Wonwoo stopped Jun from going any further after he had successfully unzipped the boy's pants.

"OH shut up, the manager told me to do this, and he said that he couldn't think of anyone else you'd willing to drop your pants for," Jun teased, giving the blushing boy a wink.

After propping Wonwoo's leg across his thigh, Jun began sticking the waxing sheet, spreading it nice and evenly.

"Okay, honey so here we go. On the count of three. One.. two-"

_*Riiiippppppp*_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jun stopped short when he heard Wonwoo's moan.

"BOIII TF?" He blurted out Wonwoo's gaze shifted.

"ARE,,, YOU,,, TURNED,,, ON,,, BY,,, ME,,, WAXING,,, YOUR,,, LEG,,, HAIR?!" He asked.

Wonwoo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still trying his best to avoid his best friend's gaze but his involuntary moan escaped his lips once more when Jun ripped off another waxing sheet.

"JEON WONWOO!"

═════ °❀•°✮°•❀°═════

"Where tf are they? Soonyoung! You're sure that they're not in the dance studio?" Taega questioned the performance team leader.

The boy shook his head, guilty that they had lost two of their members who were technically under his lookout for the day.

"Well! Check again! Hoon, you try the recording booth and Cheol! You take care of the rest of the kids, I'll check the dorm!" Taega assigned the respective duties.

He picked up his car keys from his desk and jogged his way to his car. As he unlocked the front door a series of screams and groans were heard from within their room.

"AHH- FUCK! NGHH THAT HURTS JUN!" He could distinctly hear the voice of the younger 96 liners.

He ran to the room and burst through the door, somewhat prepared to break up a fight going on between the two.

What he was ABSOLUTELY NOT PREPARED for was to see Wonwoo bounded by the red ropes that tied him to the wooden bedpost as Junhui straddled the boy. Series of waxing paper was stuck in a trail down Wonwoo's abdomen.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Taega exclaimed before slamming the door back shut.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK WHAT'S GOING ON, JUST GET THIS OVER WITHIN TEN MINUTES! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU IN MY CAR! AND IF I DON'T SEE YOU FUCKS THERE IN TIME I WILL REPORT TO THE BOYS WHAT I JUST SAW!" He yelled through the door before going into the kitchen to grab a drink.

The ride back to the company building was awfully quiet. Not even Taega wanted to pursue the topic so it was silently swept under the rug.

═════ °❀•°✮°•❀°═════

The scent of the nail polish drew him closer, each brush against his nail making Wonwoo shiver.

"I swear to god Jeon Wonwoo I will paint your body with this nail polish and write on your forehead with this brush if you don't stop this right now." Wonwoo leaned closer, tugging on Junhui's collar with his dripping nails.

"Paint my body like your canvas, Junh-"

"YOU'RE GETTING NAIL POLISH ON HAO'S GUCCI SHIRT I STOLE- WONWOO GET OFF!"

They two were just chilling in the dorm, after getting an unspoken punishment of being grounded. Taega told the two to clean up the dorm for being 'late for practice' while they both knew the reason for their punishment.

As Wonwoo was organising Jeonghan’s dresser, he came across a set of nail polish stored in the hidden depths of his underwear drawer.

What Wonwoo was also doing going through that drawer, was classified information.

How the situation flipped from Wonwoo teasing Jun to now him being pushed onto the oldest vocalist's bed was beyond his capability of understanding {and the capabilities of my writing}.

But that was how it was. Jun leaned towards Wonwoo's newly painted toenails and licked them one by one earning a soft moan from Wonwoo.

"Did you think you were the only one who had that kink?" Junhui planted wet, butterfly kisses from Wonwoo feet towards his legs then thighs.

Stopping at his centre.

Their hearts fell when they heard the sound of someone clearing his throat by the doorway.

"And what do you boys think you're doing with my nail polish?" Jeonghan placed his hands on his waist, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

The two boys stuttered, the blanket they had pulled to cover themselves were too small to hide all of their goods.

"That's it! Against the headboard, both of you! Drop the blanket on the floor! I don't want to hear a single sound from any one of you and absolutely no TOUCHING!" Jeonghan ordered.

The two boys scrambled to get into positions. Jeonghan took his time, turning to the lock the door behind him, something that a certain WEN JUNHUI forgot to do. He also dragged his actions, picking up the fallen blanket carefully and folded it dreadfully slow. They both knew that their older bandmate was tormenting them both as neither one of them, prior to this incident, had seen him voluntarily lift a finger to do chores.

Jeonghan picked up the neglected nail polish bottle left on the bedside table and walked over to Wonwoo's side. He smirked when he heard the soft string of vulgarities that left both of the boys' lips. Jeonghan got onto the bed, intentionally straddling Wonwoo's hips, his back to the latter. The two boys held their breaths in anticipation as they watched every single movement of the older boy.

Jeonghan leaned over to Wonwoo's feet and eyed the mess made by Jun. He clicked his tongue, as his fingers lightly dragged over Wonwoo's toes. His ear picked up the sharp intake of breath from the boy underneath him. Using his own tongue, he cleaned the mess made, evoking a series of moans from the younger boy, before he proceeded to paint all of Wonwoo's toenails the calming shade of serenity.

════ °❀•°✮°•❀°════

Seungcheol paced back and forth outside the ER as Joshua sat down watching him, occasionally bringing his fingers to his lips, biting his nails. If it wasn't for the state they were in, Seungcheol would've nagged him about the little bad habit of his, but the older boy was too preoccupied to scold him for his nervous tick.

Joshua whispered a silent prayer as he saw the doctor came through the doors, removing his gloves and mask.

"How are they doctor?" Seungcheol questioned the doctor as Joshua got to his feet to join them.

The doctor glanced over his clipboard.

"Well, they're all stable for now... it's just that-" The doctor raised an eyebrow as he read the files one more time.

"What's the matter, doctor?" Joshua asked, his voice soft, filled with worry.

"Well, it's just that the results have shown that Ethyl Acetate was present in all three of their ingested contents.. and.."

"So they're poisoned?" Seungcheol turned to Joshua.

The thirteen of them had been under tight security after Hansol almost consumed a drink mixed with super glue given by a sasaeng who was hoping to end Verkwan in hopes that Booseok would rise.

"But that's not possible, all our food had been thoroughly checked before consumption, there must be something wrong," Joshua argued.

"Well, I thought there was something wrong, but we ran the test three times and all three results came out positive for Ethyl Acetate."

"What the hell even is this E-thi-lee Ass-tay?" Seungcheol barked out in frustration.

Joshua placed a comforting hand on the elders back, rubbing soothing circles to calm him down.

"Well, Ethyl Acetate, is.. well, its only commonly found in nail polish.. and seeing how both Wonwoo and Junhui had their toenails fairly recently painted and Jeonghan the same for his fingernails, we could only assume that they... did... in fact consumed,,, nail polish," the doctor hesitantly concluded.

═════ °❀•°✮°•❀°═════

The two boys sat silently next to each other, both unsure on how to take in this new piece of information about their three band members. They both knew that Jeonghan had some kinky thoughts filling that head of his.

Hell, all thirteen of them knew, their manager included after accidentally walking in on Jeonghan tying Minghao to the bunk beds during their predebut years. Surprisingly their manager knew that they were of the age to explore but since he was too off guard to press the matter not that he even wanted to, Jeonghan was let free with only a quick, awkward warning the next morning.

Everyone knew that Jeonghan loved trying out new things.

But Seungcheol was convinced that Wonwoo was vanilla if he was not straight.

And although to him, Jun had always been a box of surprises, he never in his life had ever thought that he would go down Jeonghan’s path ever again.

_Let's admit that everyone had been down Jeonghan’s path and only the holy boi Jisoos stayed that lane, with occasional visits from their fellow 95 liner._

"But WHY COULDN'T JEONGHAN AT LEAST PICK NON-TOXIC POLISH?! THAT IDIOT!" Seungcheol burst out.

Joshua slipped his hands in Seungcheol's, disregarding the annoyed looks from other visitors at the visiting lounge. The door of the room slammed open as two of the other team leaders ran in looking dishevelled.

"We came as fast as we could!" Soonyoung informed, taking in shallow breaths as he steadied himself next to the smaller boy who looked equally exhausted.

Seungcheol eyed the two of them, mused hair, wrinkled clothing and unmatched shoes on Soonyoung.

"Well, clearly you two did" Joshua pointed out, the innuendo in his words were not left unheard and he tapped the side of his own neck, hinting towards the rows of deep purple hickeys forming on Jihoon's milky white skin.

As the two blushed deeply, Seungcheol stood up, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"GREAT! IM IN A GROUP FULL OF FUCKING HORNY TEENAGERS!"

═════ °❀•°✮°•❀°═════

Seungcheol leaned against the sink, beads of water ran down the sides of his face. He tried calming himself by washing up but nothing was working. He just felt so tensed.

His mind went to a vivid trip to places he didn't know he owned in that filthy mind of his.

Since the predebut days, Jeonghan had always been known as the kinky guy who'd be brave enough to try anything. But no one acknowledges how Seungcheol would A L W A Y S be there to watch it all go down.

Even when the manager walked in on Jeonghan and Minghao, he was too preoccupied with the two boys on the bed to notice him sitting on the other side of the room, with his hands wrapped around his-

"Cheol..?" The sound of the soft knocking on the door pulled Seungcheol back to reality.

He slapped his face a couple of times.

"DAYUMM CHEOL! ARE YOU REALLY /THAT/ BOTHERED BY SEEING US HERE, FRESHLY-FUCKED?" Soonyoung yelled from behind the wooden door, which was loud enough to be heard three corridors down.

It took Seungcheol a solid minute before he realised how wrong the sounds he made seem, especially when they were oblivious to what he was actually doing. Great, now his pants were starting to feel even tighter.

"Cheol.. come out now, we can help you will your little- or should I say BIG problem. It's a big problem, I would know." Joshua added the suggestive comment at the end.

_"Since when had Joshua been so forward about such things? Then again he had been 'hanging out' with Jeonghan on a daily basis these few weeks." Seungcheol thought to himself._

The boy jumped up when the door swung open to expose a Jihoon crouching down where the door lock once was.

"E X C U S E ME?!" Seungcheol yelled out, reaching for the door as he pushes the three boys out.

"OH come now Cheol, keeping this to yourself seems too... hard.. for you to bear. Let us unload your frustration." Joshua innocently suggested.

_"Dayum this kid is good!"_

Seungcheol could almost see the ghost of Jeonghan’s lips etched to Joshua's ear, whispering things you wouldn't want your parents to hear.

Jihoon shut the lid of the toilet bowl before allowing Soonyoung to proceed in pushing Seungcheol down and straddling the older boy. Soonyoung squeaked when he felt the older boy instinctively jerked himself up to find contact.

"Shhhh~ patience Cheol.. stop being so uptight and let the dancer do his thing.." Joshua purred into Seungcheol's ear, sending shivers down his back.

═════ °❀•°✮°•❀°═════

"Enggh Cheol... please," Soonyoung whined.

Never in Seungcheol's mind would he ever picture himself thrusting into the performance team leader who had a knee propped up against the sink to give himself better leverage and Seungcheol a better opening.

But the breath that fogged up the mirror that the dancer was pressed against was driving him insane. He grunted as the whines of the younger boy grew in desperation.

From making out on the side, the two vocalists were locked in a trance by the action that was going on in front of them. Jihoon, who had never seen his own boyfriend bottom before, felt his core burning within him.

Joshua's lips reconnected itself to Jihoon's shoulder, placing wet, open-mouth kisses over the dark spots that littered his porcelain skin. Jihoon turned to the older vocalist who stared at him with dark, hooded eyes before diving in to create hickeys of his own making onto the smaller boy's neck.

Jihoon leaned his head back, giving the older boy greater access to him. Joshua's hands were roaming about the younger boy's skin when he felt a sudden vibration against his ass.

"WTF?" Joshua cursed before slipping his phone out of his back pocket, lips still attached to Jihoon's collarbone.

"Nnhello?" Joshua mumbled, releasing Jihoon for less than a mere second before continuing to nibble on the delicate skin.

× × × ×

"What, Hyung? Are you in the toilet? Whic-"

"YAH! Hansol! I think I found them.." Chan called out to his older member who had jabbed a finger in his own ear in attempts to hear the other American better.

In less the two tries, Chan had successfully picked the lock. A move that Jihoon cursed himself for passing down to their little maknae.

"WHAT THE FU-?!" Hansol blurted out before Chan proceeded to pull the door back shut.

Seeing your older members fuck in the handicap toilet of a hospital is one vivid memory those two maknaes could never erase off.

═════ °❀•°✮°•❀°═════

Taega sighed as he eyed the thirteen boys gathered in front of him. While half of them stared at their feet guiltily, the rest of the boys shared equally innocent, confused looks.

_"These little fucks! Looking all pure an innocent. That's what I thought about little hao till-" he shivered at the awkward memory._

"So what's with the impromptu meeting Hyung? Was their poisoning really by a sasaeng fan?" Seokmin innocently questioned the manager.

Once more Taega let out a deep sigh. He clasped his hands together before speaking up.

"Alright boys, listen up. I knew that I should've gone back into that room and warn you guys when I first saw-" he shuddered once more at the memory.

"First, you mean that you walked in on another member?" Jeonghan smirked.

Along with about half of the other boys, the manager's face flushed.

"-THAT'S NOT WHAT I- NO!" He protested in his defence.

The meeting went on dreadfully slow for all thirteen of them, Jeonghan was having fun watching the flushed faces, especially the maknaes.

"So that's it, I don't care if you shits are into some weird ass kinky stuff but here are the bottom line rules-"

"Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Minghao and Soonyoung, listen up, here are your rules," Jeonghan clarified in a serious tone.

And when he thought that the boys couldn't get any redder, they proved him wrong.

"JEONGHAN! THAT'S NOT WHAT I- THAT'S NOT WHERE THIS WAS GOING!" Taega exclaimed.

"OKAY, SO WHEN YOU KIDS ARE DOWN ON THAT KINKY SHIT:

1\. Consent is key.

Although I'm sure you shits are passed that point by now; yet I'm still making the Maknae line sign a consent form, yes that includes the three of you; Seokmin, Mingyu and Minghao!

2\. Take care of the other even if you're going... rough...

I don't want any broken- whatever!

3\. Notify me prior to doing anything, just your whereabouts not the details. I need to be sure to be able to find you.

4\. LOCK THE GOD DAMN DOORS, WE INSTALLED THAT FOR A REASON!

AND LASTLY. MAKE SURE THE KINKY SHIT YOU'RE PLAYING WITH IS NON-TOXIC! BE IT YOUR WAX, YOUR LUBE OR YOUR FUCKING NAIL POLISH!

THAT'S RIGHT HANNIE! I EXPECT BETTER FROM THE EXPERIENCED ONE!"

The manager left the boys in exasperation. He couldn't stand the awkwardness of giving a sex talk to a group of boys barely any younger than himself.

× × × ×

"Wait... isn't 'Hannie' your sub name... OMG-!" Seungcheol burst out.

"WAIT YOU FUCKED TAEGA TOO!?" Jun questioned, his eyes growing wide.

The younger Chinese member smacked him in the forearm.

"Excuse me! What did you mean by 'TOO'?! IT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME TO LET YOU FUCK WON HYUNG AND YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND FUCKED OUR MANAGER WITHOUT ME?" Minghao scolded the older boy.

Seungkwan stood up and shouted over the other members, gesturing to the two younger members, "Guys! We have minorities!"

"That's not what you thought when you let us both spitroast you last night," Chan said daringly as he raised an eyebrow, leaning into Hansol who nodded his head.

Hansol raised his shoulders in an expression that simply says, "I can't help you out of this one Boo."

The rest of the boys burst out in laughter as the poor boy turned a dark shade of red, almost matching the carefully hidden hickeys made by Soonseok this morning.

"OML I AM IN A GROUP FULL OF THIRTEEN FUCKING HORNY TEENAGERS!" Seungcheol yelled out as he left for his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was not smutty enough for you dirty lot. But this is my first work on this... genre... 
> 
> This was more of a smutty crackfic that was produced due to someone's misunderstanding that wax kink is actually candle wax and thought of waxing hair instead. 
> 
> And to those two for coming up with this nail polish kink ((if it's not already a real thing)).
> 
> But the lesson for the day:  
> Always use NON-TOXIC nail polish.


End file.
